Into the Dark
by UsagiMoon
Summary: Serena is being abused by her father and the scouts don't really like her anymore, they kick her out and bad things happen...Hope you like and enjoy so please R&R!


Okay I know that some of you are like mad at me for not updating its just that I've had a lot of stuff to do, mostly school and work plus not wanting to write for a while. Although lately I've been wanting to write so you'll be seeing a lot of updating and re-editing a lot of my fics anyways some have read this chapter before but I've added stuff, like I said I'll be doing a lot of re-editing so enjoy and review.

By the way this fic is about Serena being abused by both the scouts and her families, something happens to her both good and bad you'll just have to see so enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon, its so sad but I know most of you ppl wish you did but we can only borrow them hehehehe and maybe we won't return them hehehehe...

Prologue Into the Dark

It's always the same here in my house, I'm Serena Tsukino also known as Sailor Moon. I have my mom and dad that usually get on my nerve and lets add my little brother as well. I know sometime family are based on love and caring but if you live in my house then you'll never find love nor peace.

As days start to past and those days turn into weeks and those weeks turn into months and those months turns into years. I start to wonder if my life is really worth it? If I just disappear then maybe my family will understand the meaning of love and caring. Maybe I'm the one with the problem, my friends hate me, I don't feel welcome in any way.

Why is life sometimes unfair, I save the world, I've been kind to everyone and yet no one cares for me. Maybe I should stop being Sailor Moon then maybe life will be more easier to me….

Yeah you heard me, I'm Sailor moon and I'm not lying either, I'm part of this group called Sailor Scouts, they are Sailor Mars who is Raye my annoying friend who calls me names and all. Then there's Mercury, she's not bad she's the smart one out of all of us, then there's Jupiter whose Lita she's the cook and wow her cooking is the best, and last but not least Sailor Venus who is also known as Sailor V anyways she's Mina another blonde but now everyone thinks she's the Moon Princess.

Don't know who the Moon Princess is? Well let me tell you, she is the one who we are suppose or may I say they are suppose to be looking for and protect, none of them know that Sailor Venus is not the Moon Princess although they think that she is. Maybe they will never know who the Moon Princess is, because none of them care what I have to say, I meant that's why I'm in this position in the first place. My fellow Scouts thought it would be best if I just quite or stop being Sailor Moon to make it simple they just kicked me out, not caring of my feelings whatsoever.

The sad part is they're suppose to be my friends, even Darien agrees with them. It really doesn't matter if we are meant for one another... I love him and he used to say the same but lately he has been really cold and distant towards me, why is he being so cold to me? I know I'm not the strongest, cause I usually have to be saved by one of them but really I'm just learning how to be a better leader and how to fight better none of them know that I have a lot of issues to deal with. By the way Darien is Tuxedo Mask, he has these amazing midnight blue eyes that make you feel weak in the knees but now they're all dark and cold mostly filled with anger and disgust towards me.

Sure I'm 16 years old but I'm still growing and maturing so why can't they give me a break? I try to do my best in school, I try to get good grades and stuff but none of them care if its hard for me. Maybe its because Darien is 21 years old and I'm 5 years younger than he is, maybe he's embarrassed to be around with me. He really hasn't said anything to hurt my feelings but something tells me that he will. Soon…

I've been Sailor Moon for almost 2 years and since then I've grown, I've mature but no one sees it from my point of view. No, everyone thinks I get bad grades, detention, etc. because I like it.

Why can't everyone understand that I'm trying to be the leader the Scout's want, the daughter my parents want and the girlfriend Darien would not feel embarrassed to be with. It's not my fault I'm not the leader, the daughter, and the girlfriend everyone wants. I try, really I do but things just happen and sometimes I can't do anything about it.

To begin with my parents aren't happy with me, they think I'm getting high and having sex. But deep down I know those are just excuses, they never really loved me. None of my friends know that I have problems, all they know is that I a have a great family… you know those you see on TV you wished you had.  
None of my friends know that I'm adopted and I'm not about to tell them either. I don't know why my parents hate me and I don't know why the scouts kicked me out either. Its not my fault I try, it's not my fault my parents blood doesn't flow through mine, its not my fault that I'm clumsy or a cry baby. 

Once…twice or even more, I almost died, sure being Sailor Moon can put you in harms way but its not worse than my own dad… well step-father. One time my dad almost beat me to death up or by shocking me to death, but I don't really know why he stops maybe he doesn't want to go to jail or something, I'm sorry I'm just a big problem to everyone.

All I know is that I have to be careful around him, I don't tell anybody even thought his beating hurts so much. I wonder why my life is a mess and what did I do to this world to deserve this.  
Anyways, I can't live like this, I can't be what everyone wants me to be, I just can't and its not my fault I try but no one seems to want to help me out. I can't do this anymore, I'm Sailor Moon, a daughter, a friend, a girlfriend, a student but everyone wants me to change. Teachers, friends, parents, and almost everyone including Darien, the last person I expected wants me to change as well.

I always thought they liked me just because of me but maybe I know why people put up with me. Maybe its because they feel that they have to, maybe its because of an accident in the past maybe they feel obligated to hang around with me only because something tells them to, sadly they can't say that they are suppose to hang around with me because I am the Moon Princess.

Yes, you heard me, I'm the Moon Princess, the one the scouts are suppose to protect but nobody knows this because nobody remembers. I just found out, the very same day Venus joined our team but things weren't good then either I mean with me and the scouts. And if I did say something the Scouts wouldn't believe me they would only laugh at me and say that I lie.

Sure how could a klutz like me be a Princess, how could I be graceful and smart and everything a Princess should be. So in the end no one knows except me of course…….

End of story

Please Review and I'll see you soon….well in the next update bye…. 


End file.
